draconic_legendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Born to Be a Winner
thumb|center|400px Born to Be a Winner by David Rolfe Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos heróis Eltamin e Sabrina, passaram por três rotas, a Rota 35, 36 e 37. Daqui a pouco, o nosso herói nem vai existir mais. Autor: Porque você fala isso cara? Narrador: Você já é um esqueleto de tão magro, depois caminha por três rotas seguidas. Você está pedindo para deixar de existir. Autor: Olha a audácia desse arrombado. Eu vou te matar! Narrador: Vai me matar que nem fez com o Morty, é?! Nós temos provas! Sorria, você está sendo filmado por nossas câmeras. Autor: Droga! Espera! Isso é coisa da minha mente. Narrador: Tendo escapado da polícia, por ser coisa de sua mente, e com um Sudowoodo capturado facilmente, nossos heróis chegam na Cidade de Ecruteak, onde encontram Bill, querendo entregar um Eevee para nosso herói, mas recusa porque não quer ficar com câncer, ó. Na verdade, ele não quis porque ele não planejava ter um Eevee em sua equipe, mas como ele é tapado demais, digo, gado demais, resolveu que a Sabrina deveria ter essa coisa fofa chamada Eevee que recebeu o belo nome de Esfinge. Os dois pombinhos foram se divertir em um teatro, mas acabaram de ter que derrotar um Grunt da Equipe Rocket. Após essa furada, ambos foram para a Torre Queimada, onde encontraram Eusine, um cara que é apaixonado pelo Suicune, nunca vi. Silver apareceu e que tomou outro couro de nossos heróis. Depois da derrota de Silver, o casal viu o trio das Feras Lendárias fugirem da Torre Queimada. No outro dia, como o nosso herói é um medroso, ele decidiu treinar os seus Pokémon, para não perder para o Morty. Sabrina: Não foi por medo que Eltamin decidiu treina-los, e sim para obter mais poder. Afinal, as pessoas só reconhecem aquelas que tem poder e poucas reconhecem a amizade. Narrador: Entendi. Após ter treinado um dia inteiro na Torre Queimada, com a sua equipe no Nível de Perigo 3.6, Eltamin foi enfrentar o Ginásio do Morty, onde se cagou de medo por causa da névoa sombria de dentro do Ginásio e fugiu de lá. Autor: Leia direito! Narrador: Está bem! Eltamin entrou no Ginásio e seguiu corajosamente por dentro da névoa sombria, enfrentando os treinadores, chegando onde estava o Morty, derrotando-o e recebendo a Insígnia da Névoa e o TM 30: Shadow Ball. Com a quarta Insígnia em mãos e a sua equipe evoluída, nossos heróis poderão seguir a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 2: Johto Chapter 6: Born to Be a Winner 9:00 Depois de se curarem no PokéCenter... “Ei, Sabrina. Antes de continuarmos, porque não damos uma caminhada na Rota 37?” Disse Eltamin, dando uma sugestão. “Para mim, tudo bem!” Concordou Sabrina. Caminhando pela Rota 37, uma lenda aparece. “Não pode ser! É Raikou! Ainda bem que eu trouxe o Snorlax.” Falou Eltamin, ao ver a lendária criatura elétrica. “Vai Snorlax, Block!” Gritou ele. Graças aos seus braços, Snorlax conseguiu que Raikou não pudesse fugir da batalha. “Snorlax, Headbutt!” Gritou Eltamin. Snorlax deu uma cabeçada em Raikou que se protegeu com Reflect. “Snorlax, Headbutt!” Gritou Eltamin. Raikou atacou rapidamente o Snorlax, que revidou com uma cabeçada. “Snorlax, Headbutt!” Gritou Eltamin. Snorlax deu uma cabeçada em Raikou que lança uma investida eletricamente carregada. “Snorlax, Headbutt!” Gritou Eltamin. Raikou investe eletricamente contra Snorlax que o deixa com HP no vermelho, mas Snorlax revida com uma cabeçada com Critical Hit, deixando o HP de Raikou no vermelho. “Agora é a hora! Vai Ultra Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e o Raikou foi capturado. “Consegui! Capturei o Raikou! Eu vou te dar o nome de Byakko! (referência ao nome japonês do Tigre Branco do Oeste, ou Báihǔ)” Falou Eltamin, feliz por ter o capturado. “E agora? Eu não estava pretendo capturar o Raikou, eu pretendia seguir até o fim com o Aries e não iria querer dois elétricos na minha equipe.” Falou Eltamin, com dúvidas. “Eu não posso opinar muito, pois o único tipo de Pokémon que eu conheço bem é o Tipo Psíquico. Mas acredito que ele vai se encaixar melhor em sua equipe do que o Aries, sem ofensas.” Disse Sabrina, tentando ajudar. “No momento do encontro, eu nem vi se ele é Shiny ou não, eu acho que é. Bom, vamos ver. Saia Raikou!” Falou Eltamin, liberando a fera elétrica. “Ou melhor, era.” Falou Eltamin, depois de ver que o Raikou mudou as suas cores, por causa do True Color Charm. “Que lindo! O seu pêlo branco é tão bonito, com essas listras azul meia-noite.” Disse Sabrina, impressionada. “Você tem razão. Eu estava olhando a Pokédex, para ver o moveset dele e ele está com Aura Sphere, Reflect, Quick Attack e Spark. E caso eu coloque o Hidden Power no Raikou, ou melhor, Byakko, o Hidden Power será do Tipo Dragão. Então eu acho que ele viajará conosco. Bem-vindo Byakko!” Falou Eltamin, feliz. Eltamin ensinou para Byakko: Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball e Hidden Power, deixando somente Aura Sphere. “Agora que você ensinou novos movimentos, vamos seguir jornada?” Perguntou Sabrina. “Sim!” Respondeu Eltamin. Voltando para Ecruteak, Eltamin e Sabrina recuperam os seus Pokémon e seguem para a Rota 38, onde Entei aparece. “Mais um!? Muito bem! Eu vou te capturar, Entei. Mas você vai ficar na Box! Vai Snorlax, Block!” Gritou Eltamin. Graças aos seus braços, Snorlax conseguiu que Entei não pudesse fugir da batalha. “Snorlax, Headbutt!” Gritou Eltamin. Entei lança chamas de sua boca que ferem Snorlax, que revida uma cabeçada. “Snorlax, Headbutt!” Gritou Eltamin. Entei pisa forte em Snorlax que revida com outra cabeçada. “Droga! Snorlax não vai aguentar mais! A minha única chance é: vai Ultra Ball!” Gritou Eltamin, depositando suas esperanças nessa Ultra Ball. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e o Entei foi capturado. “Pronto. Consegui! O seu nome será Aslan! (Aslan é leão em turco) Agora vamos continuar a jornada, não é, Sabrina?” Perguntou Eltamin. “Sim!” Respondeu ela. Assim, eles continuaram pela Rota 38, com Drake derrotando o Wooper de um marinheiro com o seu Giga Drain, Byakko derrotando os três Doduo de um ornitólogo com o seu Thunderbolt, Akatsuki derrotando a Skiploom e a Hoppip de uma modelo com Lava Plume, o mesmo derrotando com Earthquake uma Flaaffy e o Byakko derrotando com o seu Thunderbolt uma Psyduck, ambas sendo de uma garota, e com Byakko derrotando o Mr. Mime de um estudante com o seu Shadow Ball. Com todos os treinadores derrotados na Rota 38, o casal chega na Rota 39, onde encontram Baoba, o dono da Zona Safári. “...Oh! O que você está segurando é... o que eles chamam de... uma Pokédex! Não via uma dessas em eras. Meu nome é Baoba! Eu costumava administrar uma Zona Safári na Cidade de Fuchsia, mas estava se tornando antiquada com novas opções de entretenimentos surgindo. Eu decidi ir para o exterior para aprender as tecnologias mais recentes e abrir uma Zona Safári estado-da-arte em Cianwood. Espere, você não é aquele que devolveu os meus dentes de ouro? Pode ser mais do que uma coincidência que nós estamos conversando. Porque não registramos o número do outro no Pokégear?” Perguntou Baoba. “Não. Eu só adicionarei quem eu confio, e você não é um deles. Agora saia daqui!” Gritou Eltamin, espantando o velho Baoba. Com Baoba fora do caminho, Eltamin e Sabrina foram enfrentar os Treinadores da Rota 39. Eltamin enfrentou um médium que enviou dois Slowpoke, perdendo para o Thunderbolt de Byakko. O casal continuou pela rota, indo pelo sul e descendo uma escada, onde estava mais três Treinadores. O primeiro, um marinheiro, tendo o seu Krabby e Poliwhirl derrotados pelo Thunderbolt de Byakko, e o seu Raticate derrotado pelo Brick Break de Kabuto. Os outros dois Treinadores era um casal de pokéfãs que tiveram o seu casal de Pikachu derrotado pelo Earthquake de Akatsuki. Com a Rota 39 limpa, os dois pombinhos chegaram na Cidade de Olivine. Ao andarem pela cidade, Silver aparece saindo do Ginásio. “Vocês de novo? Não precisam ficar alertas. Eu não me incomodo com fracotes como vocês. Falando em fracotes, a Líder de Ginásio dessa cidade não está aqui, e está supostamente cuidando de um Pokémon doente no Farol. Humph! Apenas deixem o Pokémon doente ir! Um Pokémon que não pode batalhar é inútil! Porque você não vai treinar no Farol? Quem sabe? Isso pode fazer você um Treinador um pouco melhor! Ahahahahahahha!” Falou Silver, rindo enquanto saia. 12:00 Os dois foram almoçar e se recuperar no PokéCenter. Tendo os Pokémon curados, o casal foi para o Farol Brilhante. Subindo para o segundo andar, Eltamin enfrentou um cavalheiro que enviou um Noctowl, que foi derrotado pelo Rock Slide de Akatsuki. Continuando pelo andar, Byakko derrotou o Poliwag e Poliwhirl com o seu poderoso Thunderbolt. Subindo para o terceiro andar, Eltamin derrota, com o Thunderbolt de Byakko, cinco Pidgey de um ornitólogo e continua subindo para o quarto andar, onde derrota dois Growlithe de um cavaleiro, com o Rock Slide de Akatsuki, e uma Marill de uma garota com o Thunderbolt de Byakko. “E agora, Eltamin? O que nós iremos fazer? Não tem como continuar subindo!” Falou Sabrina. “Calma, Sabrina. Tem como nós continuarmos subindo. Siga-me.” Disse Eltamin, pedindo que a Sabrina o siga para um buraco na parede, por onde eles saíram, mas era uma furada. “Eltamin! Nós iremos morrer por sua causa! Maldito seja!” Gritou Sabrina, furiosa ao cair. “Calma. É só liberar os nossos Pokémon, que estamos salvos. Saia, Drake!” Gritou Eltamin, liberando a libélula azul de sua Net Ball. “Ah, é! Saia Alakazam!” Gritou Sabrina, liberando a criatura humanóide de sua Poké Ball. Alakazam utilizou os seus poderes psíquicos para fazer Sabrina parar de cair e pousar graciosamente na varanda localizada no terceiro andar do Farol. Enquanto que Drake segurou Eltamin com as suas patas o fazendo pousar na varanda. “Obrigado, agora descansem.” Disseram ambos para os seus Pokémon. “Espera! Aquilo é uma Rare Candy, que sorte! Pronto, vamos continuar.” Falou Eltamin. Entrando pela porta, Eltamin enfrentou outro marinheiro, que enviou dois Krabby, que perderam para o Thunderbolt de Byakko, o fazendo subir para o Nível de Perigo 4.1. E logo após ter subido o seu Nível de Perigo, derrotou dois Spearow e um Fearow de um ornitólogo. Os dois, então subiram para o quarto e quinto andar, onde dois marinheiros esperavam para batalhar contra Eltamin. O primeiro enviou um Poliwhirl, que foi facilmente derrotado pelo Thunderbolt de Byakko, e o segundo enviou dois Machop e um Poliwhirl, que perderam para o Air Slash de Drake, o fazendo subir para o Nível de Perigo 3.8. Com todos os Treinadores do Farol Brilhante derrotados, eles subiram para o sexto andar, ou a sala da luz, onde Jasmine estava cuidando de seu Ampharos doente. “Esse Pokémon sempre mantém o mar iluminado à noite. Mas de repente, adoeceu... Está ofegando por ar... Eu entendo que existe uma farmácia incrível em Cianwood... Mas isso significa cruzar o mar... E eu não posso deixar Amphy sem ninguém... Por favor, ajude-a! Eu até vou abrir esse portão.” Falou Jasmine, querendo ajuda. “Está bem! Nós iremos até Cianwood pegar o remédio. Eu posso não gostar de pessoas ou não suportar quando elas me pedem algo. Mas, algo que eu suporto menos ainda é animais ou Pokémon doentes. Eu farei isso pela Amphy. Vamos Sabrina!” Disse Eltamin, indo em direção ao elevador. “Estou indo!” Falou Sabrina, indo em direção a ele. “Eu concordo com você, pelo menos na parte em que não suporta animais ou Pokémon doentes. Mas espera, se você não gosta de pessoas, porque você pediu para acompanha-lo em primeiro lugar?” “É que você é a única exceção, Sabrina. Afinal, você é o amor da minha vida, sua linda! Quando eu vencer o Ginásio de Cianwood e de Olivine, nós teremos um encontro, aqui em Olivine.” Falou Eltamin, revelando seus planos futuros. “Está bem, esperarei ansiosamente pelo nosso encontro.” Falou Sabrina, feliz e vermelha. 14:00 Ao ter curado os seus Pokémon e Eltamin tendo pego um Pokémon na Box, o casal saiu pelo oeste de Olivine, chegando na Rota 40, uma rota marinha. “Saia, Nessie!” Gritou Eltamin, liberando a bela criatura aquática, pela primeira vez desde que chegaram em Johto. “Nessie, que saudade!” Falaram os dois, indo abraçar a Lapras. E Nessie ficou realmente feliz pelo reencontro. “Agora que notei, você está com as suas verdadeiras cores, não é, Nessie?” Falou Eltamin, ao ver as mudanças de cor na Nessie. Agora, Nessie está com uma coloração azul-escura, com um casco verde, olhos turquesa e uma parte inferior ciana. Assim, eles seguiram pela rota marinha. Enquanto navegavam pelo mar, apareceram quatro nadadores. O primeiro enviou dois Tentacool, o segundo enviou dois Shellder e um Wartortle, a terceira nadadora enviou um Staryu, e a última enviou um Staryu e uma Shellder e todos perderam para o Thunderbolt de Byakko. Seguindo, eles chegam na Rota 41, que consiste das Ilhas Redemoinho e o seu redor. Byakko derrotou o Shellder, Tentacool e Tentacruel de um nadador, os dois Gyarados de outro nadador, a Seel de uma nadadora, a Psyduck e Goldeen da outra nadadora, o Remoraid, Staryu e quatro Tentacool de mais nadador, todos com o seu Thunderbolt, subindo para o Nível 4.2. Enquanto que Drake derrotou duas Goldeen e uma Seaking de uma nadadora, um Krabby de um nadador, duas Horsea de uma nadadora, um Qwilfish de um nadador, e uma Staryu e uma Starmie de uma nadadora, todos com o seu Giga Drain, subindo para o Nível de Perigo 3.9. Com os Treinadores derrotados, Eltamin e Sabrina fora para o oeste, chegando na Cidade de Cianwood, onde foram curar os seus Pokémon no PokéCenter da cidade. 16:00 “Agora, que eles se recuperaram, vamos para o norte da cidade, Sabrina. Lá estará Suicune.” Falou Eltamin. “Está bem. Vamos lá!” Disse Sabrina. Ao chegarem no norte da cidade, Suicune pulou e andou ao redor eles, e depois se foi para o mar. De repente, Eusine aparece. “Yo, Eltamin e Sabrina. Não era o Suicune agora há pouco? Eu só pegue um breve vislumbro, mas eu pensei que eu vi Suicune correndo nas ondas. Suicune é belo e grandioso. E ele corre pelas vilas e estrada em velocidades incríveis. É maravilhoso... Eu quero ver Suicune de perto. Eu me decidi. Eu batalharei com você como um Treinador para ganhar o respeito de Suicune! Venha, Eltamin. Vamos batalhar agora! Vai Drowzee, Hypnosis!” Gritou Eusine. “Vai Drake, Clock Up e Bug Buzz!” Gritou Eltamin, liberando a libélula azul. Drake entra na zona Clock Up, e faz as suas asas vibrarem, ficando vermelhas e produzindo ondas sonoras vermelhas, que atingem o cérebro de Drowzee, fazendo com que ele seja derrotado. “Volte Drowzee. Vai Electrode, Screech!” Gritou Eusine. “Volte, Drake. Vai Akatsuki, Music Power e Earthquake!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki fechou os seus olhos e ativou a sua nova habilidade, Music Power, fazendo as suas chamas produzirem um som de um tambor, e depois deu um soco na terra que fez o chão tremer, originando um terremoto e derrotando o Electrode. “Volte Electrode. Vai Haunter, Curse!” Gritou Eusine. “Volte, Akatsuki. Vai Kabuto, Clock Up e Night Slash!” Gritou Eltamin. Kabuto entrou na zona Clock Up e com as suas asas, escureceu o céu, e com o seu chifre, que brilhou em uma cor púrpura, deu um feroz corte noturno, derrotando o Haunter. “Você é incrível, Eltamin. Eu estou começando a entender porque Suicune estava de olho em você. Eu irei continuar procurando pelo Suicune. Eu tenho um sentimento que nós nos veremos de novo. Vejo você por aí.” Disse Eusine, saindo de cena. “Bom, vamos pegar o remédio para o Amphy e ir para o Ginásio, Sabrina!” Falou Eltamin. “Sim.” Concordou ela. Ao entrarem na farmácia... “Com licença, gostaríamos de uma Secret Potion.” Falou Eltamin, querendo o remédio. “Porquê? Os seus Pokémon parecem estar bem para mim. Algo está incomodando vocês?” Perguntou o homem. “Não são os nossos e sim o Pokémon do Farol Brilhante de Olivine.” Respondeu o Eltamin. “Entendi! Aqui está a Secret Potion, mas devo dizer que é bem forte. Eu só a ofereço em uma emergência.” Falou o homem. “Obrigado. Bem, agora é o Ginásio de Cianwood, me espere Chuck, que eu te derrotarei.” Disse Eltamin, ansioso pela batalha. O Ginásio tinha uma cachoeira caindo sobre Chuck, que estava meditando debaixo dela, para parar a cachoeira, era necessário subir escadas para girar uma manivela que fará a cachoeira, que cai como uma tempestade, parar. Eltamin começou a sua escalada pelo lado esquerdo, derrotando o Hitmonlee de um faixa preta e o Machop e Machoke de outro faixa preta com o Air Slash de Drake. Após ter derrotado os Treinadores do lado esquerdo, ele desceu a escada e foi pelo lado direito, onde derrotou o Hitmonchan de uma faixa preta, e dois Mankey e um Primeape de outro faixa preta, subindo para o Nível de Perigo 4.0. Tendo derrotado os Treinadores, ele passou por uma ponte debaixo da cachoeira e chegou ao lado esquerdo, onde subiu uma escada e girou a manivela, fazendo a cachoeira parar. Então, ele voltou pelo mesmo caminho e foi enfrentar Chuck. “Humph! A cachoeira batendo bem na minha cabeça... Argh! Por que você fez a cachoeira parar de derramar em mim! Você acabou de estragar o meu treino! Eu estou te avisando que eu sou um forte Treinador que treina todo dia sob essa cachoeira! Venha. Nós devemos batalhar! Vai Primeape, Double Team!” Gritou Chuck. “Vai Drake, Clock Up e Air Slash!” Gritou Eltamin, liberando a libélula azul. Drake entra na zona Clock Up, e uma esfera de vento se acumula em uma das asas de Drake, que envia crescentes azuis claras de aura a partir da esfera em direção ao seu oponente que é acertado em cheio e acaba sendo derrotado. “Volte, Primeape. Vai Poliwrath, Body Slam!” Gritou Chuck. “Volte Drake. Vai Raikou, Imperial Thunder e Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. A nova habilidade de Byakko, Imperial Thunder, faz ele ficar em volto de raios brancos, ficando mais rápido e aumentando a força dos movimentos do Tipo Elétrico, e fazendo com que nenhum Pokémon do Tipo Elétrico possa se levantar contra ele. Assim, o tigre branco armazenou eletricidade e disparou um raio de eletricidade contra o Poliwrath, que o derrotou, subindo para o Nível de Perigo 4.3. “Hum... Eu perdi? Que tal aquilo! Está bem. Você é digno da Insígnia da Tempestade e do TM 52: Focus Blast!” Falou Chuck, parabenizando Eltamin. “Finalmente, consegui a quinta Insígnia. Vamos nos curar e pegar o Fubuki, Sabrina!” Disse Eltamin, feliz. “Sim!” Concordou Sabrina. Ao saírem do Ginásio, eles foram se curar e pegar o Fubuki, que apareceu pela primeira vez em Johto. Fubuki está com uma plumagem azul púrpuro celeste em seu corpo e uma plumagem dourada em seu peito, a sua cauda ficou azul púrpuro, a crista do meio ficou dourada, as cristas da direita e da esquerda, junto de seu bico e de suas pernas ficaram púrpuros, e os olhos dourados. Eltamin e Sabrina voaram nas costas do Fubuki pelo céu que estava anoitecendo. “Que lindo! Eu consigo ver as estrelas surgindo e o sol se pondo no horizonte. A neve que Fubuki está criando ao bater as suas asas, e você ao meu lado, deixa esse momento mais lindo!” Falou Sabrina, maravilhada. “Sim! Mas já estamos chegando em Olivine. Vamos curar o Ampharos doente!” Disse Eltamin. Pousando em Olivine, eles foram rapidamente para o Farol Brilhante, pegando o elevador e subindo para a sala da luz, onde Jasmine e Amphy aguardavam pela Secret Potion. “Aqui está o remédio.” Falou Eltamin. “Esse remédio curará Amphy?” Perguntou Jasmine. “Sim!” Respondeu Eltamin. “Por favor, não se ofendam... Amphy não tomará de alguém além de mim...” Falou Jasmine ao dar o remédio para Amphy. “Amphy como você está se sentindo?” Amphy se sentiu tão bem, que imediatamente se levantou e acendeu o Farol. “Oh, eu estou tão aliviada... Isso é tão maravilhoso... Muito obrigada. Eu voltarei para o Ginásio...” Falou Jasmine, descendo o Farol. Eltamin e Sabrina desceram o Farol e foram para o PokéCenter, para jantar e dormir. 00:00 Na calada da meia-noite, Eltamin acorda e sai do PokéCenter, liberando Fubuki e ambos voam para a Cidade de Goldenrod. Chegando em tal cidade, Eltamin foi comprar algo e depois retorna para o PokéCenter de Olivine. thumb|center|400px